Wendell Dukes
Wendell Dukes was a main character in The Belko Experiment. He was portrayed by John C. McGinley. History Prior to film, Wendell got married and had children. Later on, he got hired and like most other Belko employees, he was foriegn to the Belko office in Columbia foreign. As a requirement for his employment, he along with all the other foreign employees had a tracker planted inside their head which reported purpose was to reveal their location if they are kidnapped. Unknown to them, the tracker was actually a remote-detonated bomb. After having the bomb implanted in his head, he started his year of employment at Belko. During this, he developed a crush on fellow employee Leandra Florez, which he would flirt and spy on, much to her annoyance. Phase 1 A year after his employment, Wendell’s regular day of office work and spying on Leandra is interrupted with a unknown Voice who tolds him along with the 79 employees that they have to kill 2 employees within an hour or else 4 will be killed if they don’t comply. He along with every else plays off the announcement as a joke so they ignore the instructions. After an hour passed, Wendell and the other employees witness first hand as 4 employees are killed by their head exploding. After, COO Barry Norris examines one of the dead employee’s head he realized that the employees were killed the bomb inside their head. Phase 2 Shortly afterwards, Wendell is in the room with several other employees as they witness employee Peggy stitch up Leandra’s boyfriend Mike after he attempted to remove the bomb inside his head. During this, Wendell reveales to Leandra that he reveals that he stores all the flirty email she sends him which leads her to tell him off. It’s minutes later, that the Voice returns to tell the remaining employees that they have 2 hours to kill 30 people or else 60 people killed instead. After this news, Wendell along with Antonio goes to kitchen where they grab knifes and cleavers to arm themselfs. They and some other employees discuss what they should do. While most of the employees choose to not kill 30 people but rather signal for rescue, Wendell along with Antonio, Terry, Bradley, and Barry decides to follow the Voice instructions because they have families who needs them to live. To do this, they decides to get the weapons from the building‘s armory, but due to security guard Evan being unwilling to hand over the armory keys, they had to resort to using a blowtorch to gain access to it. This however is foiled when Evan, Mike and Leandra contronts them and shoots the blowtorch making it unusable. This however infuriates Wendell, who along with the rest of his group confrontes them and stabs Evan to get the key which kills the security guard. After this, Wendell‘s group gain access to the armory‘s weapons and gathers most other employees to the lobby where some of them are put in a line to be executed. When employee Jonathan makes a fuss about the ordeal, Wendell shoots him to death. Minutes later, Barry starts executing the employees in the line but before he could finish, Dany (the only employee to not be rounded up) turns off the building’s power allowing most employees to escape which leads to Wendell’s group chasing after them to get up to 30 kills, which they failed to do as the other employees kills Antonio and Bradley which gets to 29 employees killed in Phase 2. Before the it could get up to 30 employees killed, the time runs out and the Voice executes 31 more employees leaving only 16 remaining employees which includes Barry and Wendell. Phase 3 As the 31 employees are being killed, Wendell enters a restroom where he finds 4 employees, 2 of which are killed by the bombs. When only 16 employees remained, the Voice announced that in 1 hour, whoever has the most kills will live. Which caused Wendell to kill the 2 remaining employees in the restroom. After this, Wendell goes to cafeteria where drags employee Tyson out of the freezer and kills him. While he contiinues to drag and stab Tyson‘s corpse, Wendell is confronted by Leandra who’s with Marty Espenscheid and Chet Valincourt. After trying to continue to flirt with Leandra, he is shot at the left shoulder by her with a pistol. But due to her pistol only holding 1 round, Leandra hides with Marty and Chet behind a table, which seconds later is fired upon by Wendell, killing both Marty and Chet. After doing so, Wendell runs out of ammo and is binned by the table which Leandra pushes on him. Seconds later, he witness Lendea raising an axe above high causes him to repeat saying no in disbelief, right before his face is smashed several times by axe reducing it almost to pulp. Personality In terms of major personalities, Wendell is shown to be a very socially-awkward and a creep as he constantly spies on Leandra despite her telling him off several times. He is also seen having an extreme blood-lust as he kills Tyson and the 2 employees in the restroom by killing the three of them by hacking them several times with a cleaver even after they’re obviously dead. This is boosted by his short-temper which is shown when he has an outburst when Leandra calls him a pervert and when Jonathon tried to resist which Wendell responded to by shooting him several times. Trivia * Wendell was the 74th employee to be killed. * According to Wendell's staff ID card, he was born on 3 August 1959. * Wendell had the third most kills with 12 kills: *# Evan Smith *# Unnamed male employee *# Unnamed female employee *# Unnamed employee *# Unnamed employee *# Unnamed employee *# Unnamed male employee *# Luigi Moretti *# Agnes Meraz *# Tyson Moon *# Chet Valincourt *# Marty Espenscheid Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Villains